Where Are They Now?
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: There is a chapter for each member of the Walton family, starting with John and Olivia, to the children, grandchildren, and even great grandchildren to talk about where each character is 10 years after the last movie.
1. John & Olivia

**A/N: For everybody who wants to know about the Walton, Willard, Jones, Northridge, and Cutler generation of the Walton family here you are. This includes every family member from John Walton to Olivia Cutler. Hope you enjoy!**

It was the year 1980. John and Olivia were sitting in the living room of their home each reading. John was reading the newspaper and Olivia was reading her Bible.

"Liv." John said looking up from his newspaper.

"Yes John?" Olivia asked looking at him. She took off her glasses.

"Can you believe that all our children are grown, and even have children of their own?" John questioned.

"Yes." She paused. "What I can't believe is that they have children of THEIR own."

"The cycle is just continuing. I wish we just could have kept more of them on the mountain." John said exasperated.

"What do you mean? All the children live somewhere on the mountain. Elizabeth and Mary Ellen are the only ones who don't and that is only because they both have jobs in Charlottesville." Olivia replied.

"Yes, but none of them are really close." John responded.

"Why John Walton, I've never heard you talk like this. How close would you want them?" Olivia asked. John frowned.

"I don't know I guess. Just close enough that we could see them all the time." John stated.

"They already come and see us all the time." Olivia replied confused.

"It's just that Ma and Pa lived in the same house with our children as they grew up and our grandchildren were spread across Jefferson County; and that's what is happening with Mary Ellen, Erin, and Ben. They don't see their grandchildren as often and I feel that partly that blame falls on us." John said.

"How so?" Olivia asked as she walked over to John and sat on the couch next to him.

"Well, I mean, we don't even know what our grandchildren are doing right now. Shouldn't we be more involved in their lives than we are?" John questioned.

"We are as involved in their lives as we should be." Olivia said.

"How can you be so sure?" John asked.

"When they want to come around they do, when they are too busy they don't. We were the same way at their age. When did we ever go see my parents and grandparents?" Olivia questioned.

"I don't believe we ever did." John replied.

"So why is it so bad that they never come see us when we never went to see my family?" Olivia asked.

"Travel was hardly possible back then Liv. It was the Depression. Money was tight. It's a lot looser now. They could come anytime they want." John stated.

"You just want to know what they are up to now." Olivia questioned.

"Yeah, I'd like to know where they are now. They are all growing so fast. It's making my head spin." John replied. Olivia laughed.

"Me too John." Olivia replied and stood up to walk into the kitchen. "I'm making an applesauce cake; do you want some when it's ready?"

"Of course I do! Traditions never change Liv!" John exclaimed.

**A/N: This chapter is just to set up the scene for the chapters to come. **


	2. John Boy & Janet

"John! John!" Janet said walking through the house trying to find her husband, John Walton Jr. Finally, she walked into his office where she found him typing away on his manuscript. "John." Janet crossed her arms and John-Boy looked up at her.

"Oh Janet; I didn't hear you come in." He said earnestly. Janet sighed.

"I have only been calling for you for the past five minutes. I was wondering what you did with my casserole dish." Janet replied. John looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"You have a CASSEROLE dish? A dish that is used just for casseroles? If my mother were here she would tell you that there are better ways to do things than that." John Boy said.

"I know John, it's just a name. Now are you coming downstairs or not? Zeb and Esther need help on their homework." Janet responded. John Boy sighed.

"Janet, I am trying to finish up this manuscript, can't you help them?" He asked.

"I could, but it's English and since you are the novelist in the family they specifically asked for you." Janet replied. John Boy stood up and walked over to Janet.

"Kids, you can't live with them, and you certainly can't live without them." John Boy said with a smile while shaking his head.

"The same thing can be said about husbands." Janet stated. She smiled and John Boy kissed her. "When are we going back to Walton's Mountain? Zeb and Esther are on break all next week. I think this would be the perfect change to go home."

"I can't; I have a deadline for the book, I am not leaving this house until it is completely done." John Boy replies. Janet looked at him and sighed. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know that you write better and think clearer on Walton's Mountain. We should go, come on. There is such a peace on the mountain that we can't get here in New York. Please John?" Janet asked. John Boy looked at her.

"If you want to go that badly Janet, then we will go. If you feel that we need a break from the city for a while, I won't argue with you about going home." John Boy responded.

"John, you are just so happy there; with all your family around. Don't you think it would be a good idea to go? Besides, didn't one of the nieces or nephews of ours just have a baby? I think that's cause to celebrate." Janet stated. John Boy thought to himself.

"Yes, Ben and Cindy's son Charlie; he and his wife Mary just had a little girl that they named Michelle Erin about two weeks ago." John Boy replied.

"See, we should go so you can see him, and so you can be happy for your little brother." Janet said.

"Hey, hey. You already got to me to say that we would go. You don't have to keep pushing." John Boy replied.

"Good, because I wasn't sure if I would have to." Janet responded with a smile. John Boy and Janet walked down the stairs to see their twin ten year olds sitting at the table writing on pieces of scrap paper.

"What's going on down here? Your mama told me you were having some trouble?" John Boy asked leaning on the back on Zeb's chair.

"Yeah, I don't like English. It's just too hard." Zeb said.

"You said it." Esther replied. John Boy smiled.

"When is this paper due by?"

"I think it's due a week or so after we come back from break." Zeb responded.

"Well, we are all going to Walton's Mountain to see Grandma and Grandpa; why don't you take your papers with you and I will help you when we get down there?" John Boy asked.

"I thought you had to work on your novel daddy." Esther said looking up at her dad through her glasses. She pushes them up further on her nose. John Boy had to laugh at this.

"Yes, I do have to work on it. Which is why I am taking it with me too. I think we will all do better writing when we are on Walton's Mountain. It's a beautiful place to write." John Boy replied.

"Okay, are you sure we can hold off writing our papers until then?" Zeb asked putting his paper in his backpack.

"Yes, this is the only time I will ever say it's okay to wait to do your homework. Procrastination is not a very good thing you two. Learn from me, the times I did best in school was when I was prepared and had my homework done in advance." John Boy replied.

"Okay dad." Esther responded.

"Good." John Boy said letting go of Zeb's chair.

"When are we leaving for Grandma and Grandpa's?" Esther asked.

"Immediately." Janet said before John Boy could even open his mouth to speak.

"Yay!" Esther and Zeb exclaimed together.


	3. Jason & Toni

Jason hadn't toured writing his music since he toured with Elvis 10 years ago. Toni and the kids were getting restless living in Nashville waiting for something to happen. Jason hadn't been home to see his parents in probably 5 years, which isn't a good thing in the Walton family.

"Dad." Loretta said running over to her dad and hugging him. He leaned down to be on her level.

"Hi Loretta. How are you?" Jason asked letting go of his daughter.

"I'm okay. Mama isn't very happy with you right now." Loretta said. Jason sighed.

"When has she ever been happy with me? Ever since I quit touring with Elvis Presley she has constantly been upset with me." Jason said.

"Dad," Loretta said putting her hand on Jason's shoulder. "Elvis is dead. You couldn't help not touring with him anymore."

"I know Loretta. Well, where are your brothers and sister?" Jason asked.

"Patsy is with Mama making dinner. The boys are in their room doing homework." Loretta replied.

"Thanks." Jason stood up and walked up the stairs to the boys' room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Merle said. Jason walked in the door.

"Hi dad." Hank said.

"Hi boys." Jason replied. He sat on the bed with them. "What's been going on since I've been gone?"

"Oh nothing much. Mama's been upset that you've been gone so much." Roy stated.

"I know. Loretta told me." Jason said with a sigh.

"They are downstairs making dinner right now." Hank stated.

"They who?" Roy asked.

"Elvis and dad." Hank sighed. "Who do you think is in the kitchen right now making OUR dinner? Patsy, Mama and Loretta." Hank rolled his eyes.

"Hey Hank, you take it easy on your brother." Jason said rubbing the top of Hank's head with a pillow.

"Dad!" Hank hollered. "I am tired of having four younger brothers and sisters. None of them listen to me; they don't understand."

"Look, I had 5 little brothers and sisters. Do you think that your aunts Mary Ellen, Erin and Elizabeth, and Uncle Ben and Uncle Jim Bob listened to me all the time? In a perfect world, the only place I could ever find somebody to listen to me was when I was a lieutenant in World War II." Jason said.

"That's what you always say." Hank replied.

"I know, well it's never not true." Jason responded with a smile. "I am going to go see your Mama." Jason got up off the bed. He opened the door and closed it behind him. He walked down the stairs and saw Toni, Loretta Lynn, and Patsy Cline in the kitchen.

"Hi Toni, hi girls."

"Loretta, Patsy; will you guys go upstairs to your room please?" Toni asked. The girls walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Hello Jason." Toni turned away from him and faced the stove.

"Toni, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be gone so long." Jason said.

"That's what you always say Jason. How can I tell that you are sorry?" Toni asked. Jason walked up behind her.

"Do you need help with supper?" Jason questioned. The phone rang.

"Answer the phone, Jason." Toni replied. Jason walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, Walton residence." Jason said into the phone.

"Jason?" A female voice called from the other end of the phone.

"Mama?" Jason asked excitedly.

"Jason, how are you?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, we are all doing good. I just got home from a job in Nashville. How are you and daddy?" Jason questioned.

"We're doing fine. Your daddy is working himself too hard. Ben and Drew are still here, but your daddy is just working himself too long and too hard." Olivia said.

"That's the only way Daddy knows how to work." Jason responded with a slight chuckle.

"I know. I wish that you all could come down here and see us. We miss you. Ben has a granddaughter now. Did he call and tell you?" Olivia asked.

"No he didn't! That's great! We'll have to come see him." Jason replied looking at Toni who had now walked over to him to hear his conversation. Jason smiled and Toni hugged him. "Bye Mama. We love you."

"I love you too Jason. Kiss all the kids for me." Olivia replied.

"I'll do that Mama." Jason responded. He hung up the phone.

"What are we waiting for?" Toni asked.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Well aren't we going to see your family? We haven't been down in a long time Jason. I think it would be good to go see your mom and dad." Toni replied.

"Well if you want to go, than let's go! Go get the kids." Jason exclaimed.


	4. Mary Ellen & Jonesy

Jonesy walked into his house from a long day at the hospital.

"Mary Ellen?" Jonesy called out and paused to hear her response. "Mary Ellen!" He walked into the kitchen and found a note on the kitchen table.

Jonesy, I have to work at the hospital today. I left about an hour or so before you told me you would be home. I'm sorry. I have to work a double shift today, so I will be home tomorrow sometime. I got a call from Katie today. She has some exciting news for you. Call her back. I love you Jonesy. I will see you when I get off. Love, Mary Ellen.

Jonesy put the note back down on the table, walked over to the refrigerator and got out the milk. He went over to the cupboard and took out a cup. He poured some milk into the cup and took a drink.

"Mary Ellen's at the hospital, I'm home alone again. I am not sure how much more of this I can take." Jonesy said to himself. He walked over to the phone, picked it up and dialed. "Hello, can I speak to Doctor Jones please? Thank you." Jonesy waited and listened to the elevator music playing in the phone. Finally Mary Ellen picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Doctor Jones; who's this?" Mary Ellen said.

"Mary Ellen, it's me. I can't take this being apart. I need you to come home." Jonesy replied. Mary Ellen sighed.

"Jonesy, I told you in the note that I can't come home. I am working a double shift; I have to stay here right now." Mary Ellen responded.

"But I miss you." Jonesy said.

"Jonesy, I miss you too, but we just have to do this. Remember when you went to fight in Vietnam a decade ago, and I had to sit and wait for you to come back?" Mary Ellen questioned.

"Now Mary Ellen, you know that is not the same." Jonesy responded.

"No it's not. You only have to wait a few hours for me to get home, I had to wait for what seemed forever just to hear word about whether you were still alive or not. Now please, just call Katie. I will talk to you when I get home." Mary Ellen said and then hung up the phone. Jonesy looked at the phone in his hand and hung it up. He walked over to the couch. Jonesy looked over at the phone. He sighed and walked back over to the phone and picked it up. He dialed the number of his youngest child, and only daughter. It rang four or five times before the answering machine picked up.

"Hello. This is Katie Jones. If you are getting this message it means I am not home, but still want to hear from you. Please leave your name and telephone number so I can get back to you just as soon as I possibly can. Thank you." Jonesy sighed.

"Hi Katie, this is your dad. Your mom called and said that you had something you wanted to tell me. I just thought I would call and see how you are doing. I love you. Call me back when you get this." Jonesy hung up the phone and walked out of the living room.


	5. Katie Jones

"Katie! Katie, wait!" A voice hollered from down the street. Katie looked around everywhere as she stopped dead in her tracks in front of the Business School in Rockfish, Virginia. When she didn't see anybody she proceeded to walk down the sidewalk towards her car.

"Katie!" The voice hollered one more time. Katie stopped and looked up to see a young man running towards her with a bouquet of flowers. She stopped and laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked. Finally he reached her and reached his hands out to give her the flowers. Katie took them and sniffed them. "Roses, oh they are beautiful Michael."

"I wanted to bring them to you today because it has been exactly seven days, nineteen hours and twenty four minutes since you said you would marry me." Michael replied.

"You remember that? I didn't even keep count of that." Katie said.

"Well, you are just marrying me; but my dream came true when you said you would marry me so that's why I'm counting." Michael stated. He wrapped his arms around her. "I have been in love with you since you first moved to Charlottesville all the way back in 1976."

"Oh what a thing to say!" Katie said as she turned around to face him. "Michael, I do love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"When do you want to tell your family?" Michael asked. "You've already met my entire family."

"Oh Michael, I have so many aunts, uncles, cousins. The only way we could tell everybody together at one time is to wait until Thanksgiving or Christmas." Katie responded.

"I don't want to wait that long Katie. I want to get married just as soon as possible." Michael replied and kissed her. Katie broke the kiss and pulled away.

"I thought we agreed that we wanted to wait a year or so to get married, so that we could get to know each other better. Learn habits, tell the family, and plan a proper wedding. I was at my Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Drew's wedding. Aunt Elizabeth told Grandma and Grandpa when she was fourteen that Uncle Drew was the man she was going to marry." Katie said.

"They waited an awfully long time though Katie. I thought you told me that she went to college and got her Master's Degree in Botany and that she traveled the world for several years, even joined the Peace Corp before she married your uncle." Michael exclaimed.

"Yes, Aunt Elizabeth got married when she was in her thirties. I think Mama said that she was thirty four when she married, but that isn't a long time. (A/N: I know that if you actually take the year that Elizabeth Walton was born, 1928, to the year that she and Drew Cutler got engaged, 1969; that it is more than 34 years, but they skipped a lot of years in the television series and the reunion movies) What if I wanted to finish school, Michael?" Katie asked.

"You don't have to go to school Katie. That's the good part. I will make enough that you won't have to work." Michael said hugging her.

"I know, you told me that. But what if I wanted to work? My mama works even though my father has a job." Katie replied.

"Okay, if you want to finish your schooling first, than we can wait to get married. You should only have a few years left anyway don't you?" Michael asked. Katie stopped and thought to herself. After a pause she looked at Michael.

"I only have a year and a half left before I graduate from college with a business degree like my Aunt Erin has." Katie stated.

"How many aunts and uncles do you have Katie? Every time you bring up a family member it's always somebody different." Michael said, but not in a rude or sarcastic tone. He looked at her with sincere eyes.

"My father was an only child, didn't have any brothers or sisters; my mama on the other hand has six brothers and sisters. There is Uncle John Boy and Aunt Janet in New York City with Zeb and Esther; my cousins are named after my grandma and grandpa. Then Uncle Jason and Aunt Toni live in Nashville with my cousins Loretta Lynn, Patsy Cline, Roy, Merle Haggard, and Hank. Then Aunt Erin lives here in Charlottesville. She was married at one time, but got divorced before I was born. Her kids are Susan, Peter and Amanda. Then Uncle Ben and Aunt Cindy live in Jefferson County, and have a son named Charlie. Uncle Jim Bob isn't married; he still lives on the mountain. Lastly, Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Drew have Andrew and Olivia. They also reside on the mountain in Jefferson County where they all grew up." Katie stated profoundly.

"That's a lot of family." Michael said with a smile.

"Yep!" Katie exclaimed. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. Well I really should be going. I have a lot of studying to do for examinations coming up." Katie pointed to the books in her arms. Michael nodded.

"I will call you later. I love you." Michael gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too. I'll be waiting for your call." Katie replied with a smile as she gets into her car and starts to drive off.

[

When she got home she checked the answering machine on her phone. There were three calls on the answering machine.

"Call one." The automated answer machine said, and then she heard Michael's voice on the answering machine.

"Hey Katie, it's me. I guess you aren't home from class yet. Maybe I can catch you up there and talk to you. I can't wait to see you again. Well I really can't wait to be married to you, but that's another story. I love you, and guess I will talk to you later." Katie smiled as she listened to the message and put her roses in some water.

"Call two," the answering machine said, and then Jonesy's voice could be heard all the way through her apartment.

"Hi Katie, this is your dad. Your mom called and said that you had something you wanted to tell me. I just thought I would call and see how you are doing. I love you. Call me back when you get this."

"Call three," the answering machine said, and then a soft sweet voice came from the machine that warmed Katie's heart.

"Katie, it's your grandma. I was just calling to see how everything is going for you. Your grandpa and I were talking about you and Clay earlier in the week. We love you and miss you. Since you live in Rockfish we were hoping to get a chance to see you more often. Maybe sometime we will have to plan a time for Grandpa and I to come see your new apartment. Good luck in school sweetheart. I just wanted to see how your life is going. Now that I look at the time, you are probably actually still in school or driving home from the business school. You don't know how happy that Aunt Erin and I are that you chose to go to the same business school that she attended. She even taught classes a few years before she went into teaching and taking over the Walton's Mountain school. I hope to see you for Thanksgiving this year. Bye Katie." The answering machine clicked off. Katie put her books down on the table and walked over to the phone. She dialed a number and waited while it rang. After three rings, a man picked up the phone on the other line.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi dad!" Katie exclaimed. "I got your message; I wanted to call you back."

"I'm glad you did Katie. I've been missing you a lot. Your mother and I both since you left to go to school. But we understand why you did." Jonesy said. He paused and sighed out loud. "So what's this big news you have to tell me?" Katie looked down at her watch.

"Can I come see you instead of talking on the phone?" Katie asked.

"Sure!" Jonesy exclaimed. "I am here all by myself and your mother should be getting off from the hospital in several hours. Are you going to stay overnight?"

"Oh no, I can't I have class in the morning. I just want to tell you my big news in person rather than on the phone." Katie stated.

"That's fine. I will be waiting to hear from you." Jonesy responded.

"Okay, bye dad. Love you." Katie said.

"I love you too." Jonesy replied. Katie hung up the phone and at first bit her lip, but then got a huge smile on her face as she took her keys off the table and walked out the front door.


	6. Clay Jones

Clay was sitting in a cab on his way to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, for a school assignment when he saw his Uncle John Walton Jr., "John Boy", walking down the sidewalk.

"Stop the cab." Clay said to the driver. The cab stopped and Clay handed him some money and rushed out of the cab. John Boy was looking down at the ground and didn't see Clay at first. "Uncle John?" Clay asked. John Boy looked up.

"Clay! How are you?" John Boy hugged him. After John Boy let go they started walking.

"I'm doing well." Clay said.

"How's your Mama doing?" John Boy asked.

"You would probably know better than I do. I haven't talked to Mama in a long time." Clay responded.

"What are you doing here?" John Boy questioned.

"I am attending New York University. I was on my way to the Metropolitan Museum of Art when I saw you out here so I stopped the cab and got out. It's not every day that you are in a strange city and see somebody you actually know." Clay stated.

"Tell me about it." John Boy responded with a laugh. "Well, it is Friday, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing that I know of, probably just school work." Clay replied.

"How would you like to have dinner with me, Aunt Janet, and the twins?" John Boy asked.

"I would really enjoy that. I haven't seen you guys in a while." Clay said.

"I know; that's why we were inviting you. I actually just got back from a trip to the mountain. Everybody is gone but Aunt Elizabeth, Aunt Erin, Uncle Jim, and Uncle Ben." John Boy stated.

"But there are more people left on the mountain than that left right?" Clay asked. John Boy nodded.

"Yeah. You know we are here in New York; Uncle Jason lives in Nashville, Tennessee, your parents live in Charlottesville, but I think everybody else is still on that beautiful mountain we all grew up on." John Boy said. "So what made you want to come to New York City?"

"They have a really good medical school here. I didn't want to have to transfer from another school. So here I am." Clay said.

"You made a good choice. If you ever get homesick Aunt Janet and I would be happy to be a little piece of home for you." John Boy paused. "Oh I hate to be the one to tell you this rather than Katie herself, but did you hear Katie's news?"

"What? What's going on with Katie?" Clay asked concerned.

"Oh it's nothing bad. She's getting married to a young man that she has gone to school with since you guys moved to Charlottesville." John Boy responded.

"Michael Brightman." Clay said.

"I don't know his last name, but that might be it. Do you know him?" John Boy asked.

"Yeah. When we were in school he was the really shy kid that always followed Katie around like a little puppy dog. It was ridiculous." Clay replied.

"Well now he's doing more than just following her around. They are planning on getting married." John Boy responded.

"When did you find this out?" Clay questioned.

"Well she told your dad, and then your Mama and dad called Grandma and Grandpa and they called me and Aunt Janet." John Boy stated.

"Oh okay. Do we know when the wedding is going to be yet?" Clay asked.

"Not yet. All I know is that they are waiting until she gets out of Business School." John Boy said.

"Well that's good. Katie is my sister after all and I would hate for her to do something that would take away everything she's done to get into the business school." Clay responded.

"I know what you're saying Clay. Your mama was just barely out of nursing school when she and John Curtis's dad got married and he was born." John Boy stated. "Then with Aunt Erin, she wanted to get married when she was sixteen, but with still being in school I was glad that Grandma and Grandpa told her no and that she would have to finish school first."

"They told her that?" Clay asked. John Boy nodded.

"Mama and Daddy told her that they wouldn't let her get married and that they didn't approve of this wedding." John Boy paused. "You see in our family it's all about approval or disapproval. If anybody in this family feels that your grandparents won't approve they don't do it. Well, all except my decision to move to New York City; but that was something I had to do for my book." John Boy said.

"What about when you, Uncle Jason, Uncle Ben, and Uncle Jim Bob went off to fight in World War II. Mama told me that Grandma and Great Grandma Walton were against you all going to be soldiers." Clay brought up.

"We all felt that fighting for our country was a little bit different. Mama didn't want us to get hurt, especially Ben since he had Cindy and Ginny to care for." John Boy responded to his nephew.

"We have so many people in our family, who was the first niece or nephew in the family?" Clay asked.

"Your brother was my very first nephew. John Curtis is the oldest of all you kids. John Curtis was born in 1940, then your cousin Virginia was born in 1944." John Boy said profoundly.

"Virginia was the one who died wasn't she?" Clay questioned. John Boy nodded again.

"Yes. She died a cradle death. Ben and Cindy just went in one morning to wake up Ginny and Charlie, but Ginny didn't wake up." John Boy replied.

"How awful for something like that to happen. Well who came after Virginia?" Clay asked.

"Then it was your cousin Charlie." John Boy responded. They stopped in front of a tall brick apartment building. "This is my stop. Do you want to come in? See your Aunt Janet, Zeb and Esther?" Clay looked up at the building.

"Sure, why not? I don't get to see them very often anyway. Although I am glad that we will be spending more time together now Uncle John." Clay stated.

"Me too." John Boy said. When John Boy and Clay got up to John Boy's apartment and he opened the door Zeb ran over to John Boy.

"Dad!" Zeb hollered. Janet walked over to him.

"Welcome home John." Janet said. She looked at Clay. "Clay! How are you?" She hugged him.

"Hi Aunt Janet, I am doing pretty well. I am attending New York University. Uncle John and I just ran into each other about ten or fifteen minutes ago." Clay stated.

"Well it's good to have you here. Are you staying for dinner?" Janet asked. Clay looked up at John Boy who laughed.

"Of course he's staying for dinner." John Boy replied.


	7. John Curtis Willard

"Dad! Dad!" Melissa Willard hollered as she walked through her home of 9 years in Raleigh, North Carolina.

"Mel, do you have to yell like that?" Carrie asked as she walked into the living room behind her daughter.

"Do you know where dad is?" Melissa asked and turned to face her mother.

"He is probably still at work. I'm not sure when he will get home from the hospital." Carrie responded running her hand through her twelve year old daughter's hair.

"I wish he would hurry up, I need him to sign this permission slip for my field trip." Melissa stated. Carrie looked at her daughter and put her hands on her sides.

"And what's wrong with me signing your permission slip? I'm your mother." Carrie asked her.

"I just want dad to sign it. I feel like he doesn't know what's going on in my life right now. If he reads this he will at least know what one day in my life is going to be for." Melissa replied.

"Oh Melissa, I'm sorry. I will make sure to send your dad up to your room as soon as he gets home. Why don't you go upstairs and work on your homework?" Carrie asked.

"Sure." Melissa looked deflated and her face fell, but she went over to the stairs and walked up the stairs by pulling on the handrail. Carrie started walking around the house dusting after Melissa went upstairs. After about an hour John Curtis walked in the door. Carrie ran over to him and hugged him.

"How are you today? How was work?" Carrie asked.

"I'm just glad to be home with my favorite girls." John Curtis replied and kissed her. "Work was just as it usually is."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Carrie said. Carrie took his coat and put it in the closet next to the door. "You need to go upstairs and talk to Melissa."

"What's wrong?" John Curtis questioned looking at his wife of 15 years.

"Nothing. Melissa just feels neglected because you are so busy at the hospital and don't have a lot of time to spend with her." Carrie responded.

"Should I tell her about how things were when I was growing up?" John Curtis asked.

"Not that again John Curtis Willard." Carrie said as she crossed her arms.

"What? When I was a boy my father was in the war and my mother was in medical school. I didn't spend a lot of time with them either." John Curtis replied.

"John, that was different." Carrie stated.

"How?" John Curtis questioned.

"Just please go talk to her." Carrie pleaded with him.

"Okay. Okay, I will go talk to her." John Curtis finally said and started walking up the stairs. When he got to Melissa's door he knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Melissa asked from inside the room.

"It's your dad." John Curtis said.

"Oh come on in dad." Melissa replied. John Curtis walked in and sat on the bed next to his daughter. Melissa was holding onto a pillow and her history book was in front of her on the bed.

"What are you guys learning about in history?" John Curtis asked tapping the book.

"We are talking about World War II right now." Melissa responded picking it up and putting the book in her lap.

"Did I tell you that my father was in that war?" John Curtis asked her. Melissa closed the book and looked back up at him.

"No, you never did; but Grandma told me once that he was. She told me that he died at Pearl Harbor. I'm sorry dad. I wish that you would have known him. She said that he died when you were just a baby." Melissa replied. John Curtis looked down at his hands and then back up at Melissa.

"I wish I could have known him too because he was my father, but the way your Grandma talks he didn't really want to have anything to do with us; me and Grandma. So when she married Grandpa Jonesy when I was about eight, I was happy to have him. I finally had a father to look up to. But you know that I lived with Grandma and Grandpa Walton, your great-grandparents and all my aunts and uncles growing up. I wasn't starved for attention by any means." John Curtis stated.

"What are they like?" Melissa asked.

"Who?" John Curtis questioned looking at Melissa with a puzzled look on her face.

"Grandma and Grandpa Walton." Melissa replied. She picked up the picture of her great grandparents that sits on her dresser and looked at it. "They look like they are really loving people. Why haven't I met them?" Melissa asked looking up from the picture of John and Olivia.

"They are very kind and caring. Grandpa is strong, but so is Grandma. She is loving and sensitive, but she puts her foot down when she needs to." John Curtis replied. He rubbed her head with his hand. "I will talk to Grandma and see the next time they are going to go see Grandma and Grandpa Walton and we will go see them ok?" Melissa nodded excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Melissa asked.

"Sure. I haven't seen my grandparents in several years." John Curtis responded. Without Melissa or John Curtis realizing it Carrie had walked up the stairs and was standing in the doorway when John Curtis stood up and walked over to the door. He leaned down and kissed Carrie.

"Thank you." Carrie mouthed to him before she kissed him and smiled.


	8. Erin

"Mrs. Northridge?" A young woman of about twenty-five walked into Erin's office. Erin looked up at her.

"Hello?" Erin asked.

"Mrs. Northridge, I would like to enroll my daughter in school here. I was sent up to you because I was told you're the superintendent?" The woman asked unsure that she was really in the right place. Erin stood up and walked toward her.

"Yes, I am the superintendent here. Please call me Erin. I think that a first name basis breaks down the barrier between parents and the administration." Erin said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be comfortable calling you that. Will Mrs. Northridge be okay?" The woman asked. "It's just that there is many years difference in our ages and I would feel odd calling you Erin."

"Okay. Well, if you insist then its Ms. Northridge." Erin stated.

"I'm sorry, did Mr. Northridge pass on?" The woman asked. Erin looked at the ground and walked back to her desk.

"I would prefer not to talk about that. Why don't we sit down and talk about your daughter?" Erin asked. The woman sat down in the chair at the other side of Erin's desk opposite of where she was sitting. "How old is your daughter?"

"She's six. She has never been to a real school before. We just moved here from Charlottesville. We were living with my parents, but they kicked us out and for several months we were living on the streets." The woman said looking down at her hands that are sitting in her lap.

"Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that. Are you both okay now?" Erin asked looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"Well we are living in a house right now here on the mountain, but it isn't much of a house." The woman said.

"You and your daughter are going to come stay with me and my family for a while." Erin responded. She looked up at Erin with tears in her eyes.

"Oh ma'am I couldn't do that." The woman dabbed her eyes with a Kleenex that she took out of the box on Erin's desk. "That's too much to ask of a stranger."

"Don't you worry about that. I have plenty of money and a house big enough for all of us. You aren't from around here, but in these mountains Northridge is a pretty big name. My ex-husband is part of the largest lumber mill in Virginia. My children and I don't want for anything. I would love to be able to help you and your daughter." Erin stated.

"Well, if you are sure…" The woman started to say.

"I absolutely insist. My family is very caring about others. When I was younger my parents let anybody stay with us that needed a place to stay and now I am opening up my home to you." Erin replied.

"We'll take it." The woman paused. "But can my daughter come to school? I would love for her to be able to attend school. She's never been to a real school before. I went to school in Charlottesville and got my high school diploma, and I feel that now it's even more important for her to go to school than it was for me. With the world changing and advancing all the time." The woman said. Erin nodded.

"I agree. I want my children to graduate from high school. I remember my graduation, I felt like I didn't have anything I was going to do. I never envisioned myself as the head of the same school I graduated from." Erin responded.

"You attended here?" The woman asked pointing down at the floor meaning to Walton's Mountain School. Erin nodded again.

"I was born and bred on this mountain. I haven't really left for much of anything. This is my home. I don't live very far from my parents and the rest of my family." Erin replied.

"That's so nice." The woman stated. Erin smiled.

"Well, if you are going to stay with me, can I get your name and your little girl's name?" Erin asked.

"My name is Lucy Baker and my daughter's name is Sharon." Lucy told Erin.

"No kidding?" Erin asked. Lucy stared at Erin.

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned.

"I have a daughter named Susan. I mean she lives in Los Angeles, California; but she is my daughter." Erin stated.

"Oh." Lucy said, but she was still confused.

"Never mind." Erin said with a laugh. "I am out of here in several hours, you go get your daughter and I will meet you back here." Lucy stood up and walked over to the door.

"Thank you so much Ms. Northridge, I don't know what we would have done without you." Lucy said.

"It's not a problem Lucy." Erin responded and Lucy walked out of the office.

[

"Peter, give that back!" Amanda hollered at her brother right as her mother entered with Lucy and Sharon. Peter ran past Erin and then Amanda went to run past. Erin grabbed her youngest child by the shoulders.

"What exactly is going on here?" Erin asked.

"Peter has my notebook. It's for art class, I need it." Amanda responded. Peter walked back over to his sister and mother, not noticing the two strangers in the kitchen.

"Look at this; she has gooey love messages written all over it. Ooh, I love you so much." Peter said.

"Peter! It doesn't say that! Give it back!" Amanda hollered. She reached to try and take the notebook from Peter and fell on Erin.

"Peter, give me the notebook right now." Erin said firmly. Peter handed her the notebook. She handed it back to Amanda. "Now, I want you BOTH to go upstairs to your bedrooms so I can get some peace and quiet around here." Peter and Amanda walked up the stairs to their rooms. Erin looked at Lucy and Sharon. "And those are my children." Erin looked at Lucy. "You will share a room with Amanda. Your mother will be in the guest bedroom of the house."

"That sounds good." Lucy replied as she looked down at Sharon and nodded.

"Yes Ms. Northridge, that sounds like a plan." Sharon responded. Erin looked at them and sighed.

"At the school I don't mind if you call me Ms. Northridge, I actually prefer it since I'm the superintendent of your school; but you are staying in my home. Please call me Erin." Erin said.

"Okay." Lucy replied and paused. "Erin."

"Thank you. Well I want to go upstairs and talk to my children. I will show you into the living room and then I will be back down." Erin stated. The three women walked into the living room.

"Wow. This is beautiful." Sharon said as she looked around the room.

"Thank you. I had a decorator come in when we first bought the place back in 1969." Erin responded and smiled. "Go on, sit down." Lucy and Sharon sat on the couch and Erin rushed back in towards the stairs and went up to Amanda's room. She knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Amanda asked.

"Can I come in?" Erin questioned.

"Sure." Amanda responded. Erin walked into her daughter's bedroom to see her sitting on the bed looking at a picture of their family. It was an old picture because it had Paul and Erin was holding Amanda when she was a baby. Erin sat on the bed next to her and hugged her.

"I remember the day that picture was taken. Grandpa took that picture of all of us." Erin stated. Amanda wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"Life has just changed so much since this time. I love you mom, but I miss Susan and dad. Susan used to stand up for me against Peter because she was Peter's big sister and mine. Now that she's gone, he has free rein to torture me." Amanda said.

"I know what you mean Amanda. I remember the times that we had with your dad and Susan. But your sister is just trying to find herself. She will be back." Erin said.

"And dad?" Amanda asked.

"He went to find himself, and I fell right out of his life. Amanda, you are getting to an age now that I can finally explain what happened between me and your dad; but right now, at this moment isn't the right time." Erin said.

"Okay." Amanda responded. "Oh, who were those people that came in with you?"

"I'm glad you asked. That's Lucy and Sharon. They are going to be staying with us for a little while. They just moved to the mountain. Lucy didn't have anywhere to go; Sharon has never been to a real school. She came and asked if she could enroll Sharon, and we got talking and I just insisted that they had to stay with us for a while." Erin said.

"Ah. Well I can share my bedroom. But you remind me a lot of Grandma. Never letting anybody need if you can help them." Amanda stated. Erin stood up.

"A Walton never ignores a person in need if they can be of any help to them." Erin replied with a smile.

"I know." Amanda responded with a smile of her own. Erin touched the side of Amanda's face.

"When you smile like that you remind me so much of your father. You have his smile." Erin stated. Amanda laughed.

"I'm sure there are a lot of things about me that remind people of dad. Grandma once told me that I look like Aunt Elizabeth." Amanda said.

"You do." Erin agreed. "Well, if you are okay with letting Sharon stay in your room with you then I am going to go talk to Peter about not bullying you."

"Alright." Amanda said. Erin walked out of the room and over to her son's bedroom and stood in his doorway since the door was opened. He was sitting on the floor looking at a magazine and didn't see his mother standing there at first. Erin coughed to try and get his attention. Peter jumped up and stood up. Erin walked into the bedroom and leaned against the wall.

"Peter, why do you treat your sister like that?" Erin asked.

"She earned everything that I give her." Peter stated.

"How can you say that?" Erin questioned moving to stand in front of him. He looked at her.

"Because she is drove dad away." Peter said.

"What do you mean she drove your dad away?" Erin asked.

"Just a little while after she was born dad left. I was only five, but I remember that he left." Peter replied.

"Peter Matthews Northridge! Your little sister didn't drive your dad away. You have been torturing her for years with all your teasing and taunting because you think she drove away your father?" Erin exclaimed. "I am going to have to give you and Amanda the same talk tomorrow about what did drive your dad away and maybe we can settle this. Now I have a few things to do right now. So, if you EVER say anything to your sister again you will be in for a severe punishment."

"I know mom." Peter responded.

"Good." Erin said and walked out of the room and down the stairs back into the living room. She saw Lucy and Sharon sitting on the couch talking. When Lucy saw Erin she stopped talking.

"Hello Erin." Lucy said.

"Hi. I have talked to Amanda, and Sharon can stay in her bedroom." Erin said.

"Okay, thank you so much." Lucy replied.

"Do you want to go see the guest room? I can have Amanda show Sharon her room." Erin asked.

"Sure." Lucy said looking at Sharon nodding and they followed Erin up the stairs.


	9. Susan Northridge

"Hey Sue!" Mack called from across the street before she ran over.

"Hi Mack." Susan replied. Mack laughed as she fell into Susan's arms. "Where's Andy?"

"He had a meeting with his history prof today. He wants to know why he failed his report on Europe." Mack said.

"Ah. Yeah, this is why I didn't go to college. I'm attending the school of life." Susan responded.

"I tried going there." Mack said and paused with a sigh. "But then my mother had a fit and I chose UCLA to get away from home."

"I wanted to be away from my home as well. Where I live is surrounded with people I know." Susan stated.

"Oh I don't know. I think it'd be cool to have a mountain named after my family." Mack teased with a smile.

"It was when I was younger. But it got irritating as I got older. Such as anything to do with my father." Susan said.

"What about your father? I thought he and your mother divorced when you were little." Mack questioned.

"Yeah. I was seven when they got divorced." Susan replied. "But my Grandfather owns Northridge Lumber. It's the largest company in Virginia. My father works there and now because my last name is Northridge everybody treats me differently."

"Oh." Mack said.

"Hey ladies." Andy said as he walked up behind them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"Hi Andy." Susan said. "I'm sorry, but I have to head to my apartment."

"We'll go with you!" Mack exclaimed. Susan laughed.

"Okay. I just need to change my clothes before we got out. I just hope Stacey doesn't mind." Susan said.

"It won't be a problem Sue." Andy replied. The three teens joked and messed around walking the five blocks to Susan's apartment. When they got to the old brick building they went inside and Susan headed straight for the mailboxes, and opened up her box. There were three white envelopes. Susan pulled them out and started flipping through them.

"Electric bill, phone bill, and a letter from my dad." Susan said absent mindedly.

"From your dad?" Mack asked as they walked to the elevator and Susan opened the phone bill.

"Yeah." Susan said.

"Why don't you open it?" Andy asked.

"Oh I will." Susan replied. The elevator doors opened on the third floor and the three walked out and over to Susan and Stacey's apartment. Susan fumbled to find the key as she opened the electric bill. Finally she pulled out the key and unlocked the door. The living room was empty as they all filed in. Susan put her coat over the arm of the couch and put the bills and the letter on the table.

"Stacey! I'm home! I brought some friends home, but we are leaving just as soon as I can change my clothes." Susan said. Susan sat back on the couch and looked at the letter from her dad. She picked it up. Just then Stacey walked in from the other room.

"Hi Susan, I was in the kitchen washing the dishes when you called for me." Stacey said. Mack and Andy looked at her and couldn't believe that Susan and Stacey were actually roommates. Susan was sitting on the couch in a t-shirt and jeans, whereas Stacey had on a business-like pantsuit and her hair was pulled back in a bun. She wore wire frame glasses that went from her eyebrows down to the apple of her cheek. Standing there, the two could tell that she had perfect posture and wasn't slouching. Stacey seemed kind of quiet and the apartment was immaculate except for Susan's jacket on the couch.

"Hi." Mack paused, and then started up again. "I'm-"

"Oh I know who you both are." Stacey said nicely. "I go to UCLA as well. You are Mackenzie Friedman, but you go by Mack; and this is Ralph Andrew Michaels the Third, but he prefers Andy."

"How do you know that?" Mack asked curiously.

"I pay very close attention to what happens and the people at school. I am quiet and reserved so I am good at being invisible when it comes to other people." Stacey said.

"Oh." Mack replied. Mack tapped Susan's shoulder. "Are you going to open that letter or what?"

"I'm going to open it. Just give me a minute." Susan responded. Susan opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper that was inside. At first, she sat and quietly read the letter from her father. Mack tried to read over her shoulder, but Andy pulled her back and shook his head at her.

"Mack, if Sue wants you to read her letter than she will let you. She hasn't talked to her father in years; let this be a private time between them." Andy said. Mack nodded and sat down next to her, but was no longer trying to read the letter. When Susan finished she looked at Mack.

"Would you like me to read the letter to you? It's nothing personal. I mean I can't believe some of the things he wrote but it's not personal." Susan said.

"Sure." Mack replied. Stacey sat down in the chair across the living room, but still had perfect posture.

"Dear Susan, I was very surprised to hear that you had moved to Los Angeles. I was out there once with your Grandfather for a business trip back in 1943, it's a beautiful place. Well how are you doing? Things are going great here for Northridge Lumber. The business is doing really well. I would love for you to come and see me sometime. I have been married now for about nine years to a woman I think you would just love. We have a seven year old son. I tried talking to your mom about Amanda and Peter coming to see us and that's when I found out that you were in California. I miss you a lot. I remember how you used to help me in the office all the time. With you out of high school and out from underneath your mother's thumb you can come be a part of Northridge Lumber with me and your grandfather. I know that you can't cut wood or do any of the jobs around here, but you can do odd office jobs. I guess I will talk to you if you ever send a letter back. Signed, Paul M. Northridge." Susan quoted.

"He sounds nice enough." Mack said.

"He didn't ask about my life here or anything. The majority of the letter was trying to get me to go back and work with him at the lumber mill and I don't want to do that. He left my family, he left my mother, I can't do that to her." Susan replied.

"I can understand that." Andy said nodding.

"Thank you." Susan responded. Just then the phone rang and Stacey walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Stacey asked. "Why yes she is. Who's this? Okay, I'll tell her." Stacey pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at Susan. "Susan, it's your mom." Susan looked at Andy and Mack, and then walked over and took the phone from Stacey.

"Hello?" Susan asked.

"Hi Susan!" Erin's energetic voice said through the phone. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm with some friends of mine right now. We were about to get ready and head out to go catch dinner and a movie." Susan replied.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize I would be bothering you. I was just calling to talk to you because all of us have been thinking about you. I talked to Peter and Amanda today, and it turns out you are on all of our minds. I miss you sweetie. I love you." Erin stated.

"You are never a bother mom. Really? You guys were actually thinking about me? I miss you too mom and I love you." Susan replied.

"Of course we think about you. Why wouldn't you think that we did?" Erin asked. Susan turned away from Mack and Andy.

"It's just because I got a letter from dad today." Susan said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I told him that you moved out to California when he called and invited you and your brother and sister to go see him." Erin stated.

"I know. He wrote about it all in his letter. But mainly, all he talked about was what I could do for the business now that I was old enough that I didn't have to be with you anymore. It hurt me so much. I needed to find myself which is why I came to Los Angeles, but I am tired of dad always trying to use us kids to get back at you. It's not right and it's certainly not fair to you or to us." Susan said.

"I know honey, I know." Erin replied and Susan could tell that her mother was crying on the other end.

"Mom, did he tell you that he got married?" Susan asked.

"No he didn't. I figure he wouldn't want his ex-wife knowing about the new one. How long have they been together?" Erin questioned.

"Nine years, dad said they have a seven year old son together." Susan said.

"Oh, well isn't that good for them. Look Susan, I don't want to hold you up any longer for going to the movies with your friends. You call me sometime when you have time and we can talk about your dad or just how you're doing if you'd like. I'm here for you that is what mothers are for." Erin responded.

"Thanks mom. I love you." Susan said.

"I love you too." Erin replied and then hung up the phone. Susan hung up the phone and Mack hugged her. Susan wiped her face from where she had been crying.

"Come on! We got a movie we wanted to see." Susan said and they started walking towards the door, but Susan turned around. "Stacey? Do you want to go with us? It's my treat." Stacey's face lit up.

"Sure! I'd love to! Even if you didn't pay for it." Stacey said with a chuckle. Susan let everybody out of the door before she closed it behind her.


	10. Ben & Cindy

When Ben walked in the front door about six o'clock he saw his wife sitting on the couch grading papers with a pencil in her hair. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Good evening Cindy." Ben said with a smile.

"Hi Ben." Cindy replied without looking up from the paper in her hands. Ben carefully took the paper out of her hand against her protest. "Ben, what are you doing? I have to grade those so the children can have them back tomorrow."

"What are they?" Ben asked looking at them upside down.

"They are spelling tests. The state-wide spelling bee is next week and these words are going to be part of it. Now please can I continue grading?" Cindy asked. Ben handed her the papers back.

"I thought we both agreed that we wouldn't bring work home anymore? You used to get upset when I brought stuff home from the mill." Ben said. Cindy looked up at Ben and took the pen out of her hair.

"That is in no way fair Ben. I have to do a lot of my grading at home and you know that. I teach second graders, they are rambunctious. I can't grade papers and watch the students at the same time." Cindy responded.

"Sure you can. Mama did it." Ben replied with a smile. He took an apple off the kitchen table and took a bite out of it.

"Ben, Olivia Walton could walk on water if she wanted to! I'm not like your Mama." Cindy said as she stood and walked over to him.

"Mama just has experience with a lot of different things; farm life for instance, and raising so many of us kids." Ben said.

"Yes, I grew up in the city Ben. There are a lot of country things that I can't do. I thought we figured this all out when Ginny was born? I had a lot of trouble with Rose, Mary Ellen and Erin about what would be proper for me to do and not do." Cindy exclaimed.

"I know. I remember." Ben replied.

"Oh, by the way; your dinner is in the oven." Cindy stated sitting back down with papers all over the floor.

"I'm not hungry." Ben said. Cindy looked at him.

"Ben, I'm not that bad of a cook. You eat it every other night. Why do you choose tonight to not be hungry?" Cindy asked. Ben took another bite of his apple.

"I ate at Mama and Daddy's tonight. Mama invited me and Drew to stay and eat with them because we got done so late." Ben replied.

"Why didn't you call and tell me you were doing that? I wouldn't have wasted the food saving it back for you. Why did they invite you and Drew, but not me and Elizabeth?" Cindy questioned.

"Probably because it would have taken a while for you guys to get there. I'm not sure. All I know is that by the time we got finished working and I went in to say goodbye to Mama, she was already finished making dinner and she invited me to stay and eat. I didn't think about calling. I'm sorry Cindy; I will call next time." Ben said.

"That's all I ask Ben. Just let me know if you aren't going to be home." Cindy replied and then she took her papers and went upstairs. Ben looked up at the stairs, rolled his eyes, sighed and sat on the couch reading the newspaper.

[

When Cindy got upstairs to her office, she closed the door and turned on the light right over the desk. She was intensely grading papers until after about twenty minutes she just stopped. After a minute she stood up and walked over to the wall and looked at the calendar. Cindy saw the date and opened the door. Slowly she walked down the stairs and saw Ben reading the newspaper.

"Ben, I'm sorry." Cindy said and she walked down the stairs and ran over to Ben. He stood up and put the paper down and opened his arms for Cindy. She started crying all over herself and Ben. "I know now why I'm upset like I am."

"Why's that?" Ben asked pulling away from Cindy so he could look into her eyes.

"Today is Virginia's birthday." Cindy replied. Ben thought to himself and then it was like a lightning bolt hit him.

"It is Virginia's birthday today. She's been gone so long that I forget sometimes what day her birthday was." Ben said. Ben hugged Cindy again and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know how worked up I get about it, so I really tried hard to forget it this year, but I guess it didn't work." Cindy replied.

"It's okay Cindy. It was an awful thing that happened all those years ago." Ben responded. "Here, I have an idea; instead of dwelling on Virginia's death, why don't we sit and talk about how we each celebrated her birthday today." Ben said with a smile.

"Okay." Cindy said with the tiniest hint of a smile. They both sat down on the couch. "You go first, what did you do today?"

"Well first I got to the mill about seven. I worked with Daddy and Drew chopping wood, then Drew took that wood to Matt Sarver **(A/N: With Matt Sarver's age in SSN 7, when John Walton had his first encounter with him by 1980 I am aware that the man would be dead, but please get past that and keep reading)**, so I went with Daddy and we talked to the Co-op about a few changes we were going to have to make to improve how we do things. Since Walton's Lumber is the head of the Co-op Daddy feels that he is responsible for it. Well anyway, then we ate lunch, where Elizabeth made the most delicious pot roast I have ever had and sent it with Drew, and we worked some more. I was sent to go into Charlottesville to get a part for one of the saws that we didn't have. Then we worked for about another hour or so before it quit working and we called Jim Bob to see if he could fix it and by the time he got it fixed and got a call from the airport it was already time to go home and Mama invited us to stay and have dinner." Ben said with a loud sigh afterward.

"Sounds like a rough day Ben. I'm sorry." Cindy replied rubbing the top of his shoulders and his neck.

"It's okay. How was your day?" Ben questioned.

"Easier than yours." Cindy said with a laugh. "Well I got to school this morning and forgot that I had left all my paperwork here, so I had to go get Erin from upstairs, who in turn got Olivia to watch my class and I came home and grabbed everything I needed; and then got back up to the school just in time for our history lesson. The kids were really rowdy today so I don't think anybody actually really learned a lot today. But when the kids went out for lunch I went up to talk to Erin and found Olivia up there as well as the school principal. We all talked for a little while, and then when it was time for class again the students had their English lesson for the day and that ended with this spelling test that I was grading when you came in. I came home after school graded for about two hours, started on this dinner, and then went back to grading. Ate my dinner, put yours in the oven and you've been here ever since." Cindy said.

"Sounds like fun." Ben responded.

"It was." Cindy stated and then laughed.

"See, it wasn't so bad today. You weren't really thinking about Virginia's birthday until you went upstairs were you?" Ben asked. "It'll be okay. I love you and I know that it's mutual." Ben hugged her and she leaned on his shoulder.


	11. Charlie Walton

Charlie walked around the house holding his little girl. Beth smiled as she watched her fiancée holding their precious little baby.

"Charlie, isn't she beautiful?" Beth asked as she leaned on the edge of the couch. She put her chin down on her hand. Charlie looked over at her.

"Yes, she's adorable. I love her to pieces, and I love her name." Charlie stated.

"Well, we just both thought that the name suited her very well." Beth said. Then Charlie walked over and sat on the couch next to her. Beth pushed the blanket away from her face. "Hello little Miss Michelle Erin Walton." Beth said with a smile.

"Beth, she looks just like you; and you're the most beautiful person this side of heaven." Charlie kissed her forehead.

"Charlie, we need to talk." Beth said pulling away from him. He looked at her.

"Beth what's wrong?" Charlie questioned.

"We have been engaged for three years, now we have a child together. I think that it's time we got married. Have you even told your parents that we aren't married yet?" Beth asked. Charlie looked at her.

"Beth, we have to go slow with my family. We will tell them when the time is right." Charlie replied. He picked up Michelle. "I can't wait for everybody to see her. My aunt Erin will be so happy that she's got a niece named after her."

"When am I going to meet this family of yours Charles Benjamin Walton?" Beth asked with a chuckle.

"If I feel that you are ready to meet them. There are a lot of people in the Walton family. I don't want to overwhelm you." Charlie replied.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad Charlie." Beth stated. Charlie looked at her.

"Beth, I have three grandparents, six aunts and uncles, and fifteen cousins." Charlie said.

"That's not so bad. Do you know all their names?" Beth joked.

"Of course I know all their names. My grandparents are Bernadine Norris, John and Olivia Walton. My uncles include John Boy, Jason, and Jim Bob. All Walton's of course. Then my aunts are Mary Ellen Jones, Erin Northridge and Elizabeth Cutler." Charlie replied.

"That sure is a big family." Beth said.

"Not to mention all my cousins. Uncle John Boy has two kids; Uncle Jason has five, Aunt Mary Ellen- three, Aunt Erin- three, and Aunt Elizabeth- two." Charlie responded.

"Wow. That's really large." Beth exclaimed.

"Yeah. Well, we are all going to meet on the mountain for Grandma's eightieth birthday." Charlie said.

"When's her birthday?" Beth asked.

"Two weeks from tomorrow." Charlie said.

"I can't go." Beth stated. Charlie looked at her.

"What?" Charlie questioned.

"I have to work. You can take Michelle by yourself. I'm sorry that I can't go meet this wonderful family of yours." Beth explained.

"It's okay Beth. You can meet them another time." Charlie said.

"That's good. I would love to meet those parents of yours, aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents." Beth stated.

"I can't wait for you to meet them either. There are so many parts to our family." Charlie replied.

"Definitely sounds like it." Beth exclaimed with a smile. "Sounds like it."


	12. Jim Bob

James Robert "Jim-Bob" Walton was sitting in his office in the Charlottesville airport in Virginia. The phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello, Walton airport." Jim Bob said.

"Jim Bob?" A voice on the other side asked.

"Jason? You're home?" Jim Bob asked.

"Yep. That's why I'm calling. Look, we're all going to Mama and Daddy's house for Mama's eightieth birthday." Jason said.

"That sounds good. I can't wait to see Loretta Lynn. I bet she's getting so big." Jim Bob stated.

"Oh, she is. It's hard to believe my little girl is growing up." Jason responded. A man walked into Jim Bob's office.

"Jason, I have to let you go. I'll meet you at Mama and Daddy's house in seven days." Jim Bob said.

"Good bye Jim Bob." Jason replied. They hung up and Jim Bob motioned for the man to sit.

"Mr. Walton?" He asked. Jim Bob laughed.

"My father and grandfather are Mr. Walton. I'm James Robert Walton." Jim Bob said as she stuck his hand out for him to shake it.

"James Robert, I saw that you're looking for another pilot?" He asked. Jim Bob nodded.

"Yes sir. Right now more people want to fly than I can transport. I have the planes, just not the man power." Jim Bob said.

"Well, I have flown all over the world. I would like to help you out." He stated.

"Can you give me some references for yourself?" Jim Bob asked sitting on the desk.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I was in the Air Force during World War II and the Vietnam War. I haven't flown since." He said.

"Well, I'll give you a chance. Come in tomorrow about eight o'clock." Jim Bob replied.

"Thanks. Oh thank you so much. My family will be so glad I've found work again. I've been out of a job for the last six years. We've been living here and there." He stated.

"I'm glad I could help. I would offer you a place to stay, but I live right here in the airport." Jim Bob responded. "What's your name?"

"My name? Oh, my name is Jonathan. I'm fifty-three years old." Jonathan stated.

"Fifty-three? I thought y said you fought in World War II." Jim Bob said.

"Yes I did. My father signed saying he'd let me join up at sixteen." Jonathan responded.

"Okay. I was thinking my math was wrong." Jim Bob said. "Well, I was about to close up shop for today. I'll see you tomorrow." Jonathan walked towards the door. He turned around and looked at Jim Bob.

"Thanks again! Thank you so much!" Jonathan said flabbergasted. Jim Bob smiled, walked out of his office and closed the door. Another day in the life of James Robert Walton, airline pilot.


	13. Elizabeth & Drew

"Elizabeth? Darlin'? Hon?" Drew Culter asked as he walked through the hallway.

"She's not back from Boatwright yet." Livie said from her bedroom. Drew walked into his daughter's bedroom.

"Livie what's goin' on?" Drew asked bending down by her table.

"Oh, I'm just doing my homework." Livie responded.

"Can I help?" Drew asked.

"It's science dad. I was gonna ask Mama for help." Livie replied.

"Oh, I see." Drew said pretending to be disappointed.

"Dad! I thought I heard your voice." Andrew exclaimed.

"Andrew, get out." Livie glared at her brother.

"Olivia Elizabeth Cutler!" Elizabeth exclaimed. They all turned to look at her. Elizabeth was standing there with a disappointed look on her face and her arms were crossed. She was five foot six, with blood red hair, shimmering blue eyes, and a bright smile.

"Hi Elizabeth." Drew said standing up. He walked over to his beautiful wife. She took off her glasses and looked at him. "How was class today?"

"Oh it was alright. We had midterms yesterday and today. I have a lot of grading to do tonight. Boatwright just isn't the same school it was when I went there. Or even when John Boy or Mary Ellen went there." Elizabeth stated.

"That was a long time ago Elizabeth. And I think I know somebody who could use your help." Drew looked over at Livie, Elizabeth nodded and walked over to her.

"What's the problem Liv?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why do I have to take science? I hate it." Livie said. Elizabeth laughed.

"I know you do. You have to take science so you can get a solid education. Not everybody can be a botanist like I am. Is there a more specific question you had in mind?" Elizabeth questioned. Olivia nodded no. Elizabeth kissed her head.

"It'll get easier, I promise." Elizabeth said. "If you need help, I'm always here for you Liv. It's the weekend, why don't you take a break? I have some news for all of you."  
"What is it?" Livie asked.

"Elizabeth?" Drew questioned looking worried, but Elizabeth just smiled.

"This weekend is Grandma's eightieth birthday and we've all arranged to surprise them tomorrow on the mountain." Elizabeth said.

"Awesome!" Andy exclaimed. Elizabeth stood up.

"Well I should be getting to bed." She said. "It's awfully late." Elizabeth and Drew walked over to the door.

"Good night Livie." Drew said.

"Good night dad." Livie replied. When Drew and Elizabeth got Andrew tucked in they headed for their bedroom. Elizabeth leaned up against the wall while Drew opened the door. Drew turned and looked at her and then kissed her. After a few moments, Elizabeth pulled back and looked at him.

"What was that for?" Elizabeth asked.

"For being that wonderful woman I married years ago. For being the kind and caring mother I knew you would be." Drew replied.

"Drew, that's so sweet." Elizabeth said.

"I know it is." Drew smiled. "I can't wait to go see everybody this weekend." The couple walked into their bedroom and went to bed.


	14. Olivia's 80th Birthday

"Happy 80th birthday Liv!" John exclaimed handing her a bouquet of flowers. Olivia smelled them.

"Oh John, they are beautiful." Olivia said.

"Thanks, I picked them out of Pa's flowers on the mountain." John replied. "But that's not all of your birthday gift." The door opened.

"Grandma!" Loretta Lynn hollered as she burst in.

"Loretta Lynn!" Olivia exclaimed wrapping her arms around Patsy Cline and Loretta Lynn. "Where are your parents and brothers?"

"Right here Mama." Jason said.

"Hi Olivia." Toni said with a wave.

"Hello Toni." Olivia replied.

"One out of seven. I guess it's not bad." Olivia said. "Everybody is so busy with their own lives now." Jim Bob walked through the still opened door.

"Happy Birthday Mama." Jim Bob said. She walked over and hugged him.

"Well look at this happy reunion!" Mary Ellen said. Olivia whirled around. She grabbed a hold of Mary Ellen, Jones, Katie, Clay and John Curtis.

"Where's your wife and beautiful daughter?" Olivia asked John Curtis.

"I asked him the same question." Mary Ellen said with a smile.

"They couldn't come this time, but Grandma I promise they will come see you soon." John Curtis responded. Erin walked in with Susan, Peter and Amanda.

"Mind if we join you?" Erin asked.

"Sure." Olivia replied. "Susan! How's California?"

"It sure is different than Walton's Mountain Grandma." Susan replied. Erin walked over and hugged Mary Ellen.

"Hi Mary Ellen." Erin said.

"Hello Erin." Mary Ellen responded.

"Hello to both my big sisters." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth!" They both exclaimed.

"Hello Drew." John said.

"Hi Mr. Walton." Drew responded.

"We've been family for over ten years. Drew you can call me John." John stated.

"Okay John." Drew said.

"Grandpa!" Olivia and Andrew exclaimed and hugged him.

"Did I hear somebody say Grandpa?" John Boy asked.

"John Boy! Oh John Boy!" Olivia exclaimed hugging her son.

"Happy Birthday Mama." John Boy replied. Janet sighed.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to calling him John Boy." Janet said.

"Then you call him John Walton Junior, but he will always be John Boy to me." Olivia said with a smile.

"John Boy!" Mary Ellen exclaimed as she finished her conversation with Erin. She hugged him.

"I've missed you too Mary Ellen." John Boy said laughing. Ben walked in quietly with Cindy, Charlie and Michelle. With all the commotion they didn't hear them. Ben coughed loudly. John Boy turned around.

"Ben!" John Boy hugged him. "Hi Cindy. Charlie! Is this Michelle?"

"Yes, this is my daughter. Isn't she cute?" Charlie asked.

"Oh she's beautiful." John Boy responded. Olivia walked over.

"Charles Benjamin Walton, can I hold that precious daughter of yours?" Olivia asked. Charlie handed Michelle to Olivia.

"Grandma, this is Michelle Erin. Erin Michelle, this is Grandma Walton." Charlie said.

"Well come on you all, Mama made an applesauce cake!" Livie exclaimed. Olivia laughed and looked at her youngest daughter.

"I remember when you first got worried because you didn't know how to make my applesauce cakes. That is something you can pass down to Livie that she can pass down through to her children as I did through you." Olivia said with a smile. The entire family, children, grandchildren and great grandchildren sat at that Walton table for Olivia's eightieth birthday and yet another applesauce cake.

The first Walton to the last Walton are doing well as of 1980. Good night Mama. Good night John Boy.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I really had fun writing what I thought would have come of the Walton clan. **


End file.
